


Kôhai

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es en momentos como éste que algo me lleva a reparar en los detalles. Me pregunto cómo es que llegué a ser considerado "amigo" por ustedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kôhai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

Es en momentos como éste -un momento intrascendente y cotidiano, uno más del montón que podría tildarse de irrelevante- que algo me lleva a reparar en los detalles. Me pregunto cómo es que llegué a ser considerado "amigo" por ustedes.

Siempre pequé de distante, de serio e incluso de aburrido, salvo cuando estoy con ustedes, quienes han logrado atravesar capas y capas para llegar a mí, colándose muy profundo. Me río, porque trato de traer a mi mente viejas reminiscencias y golpea en mí el odioso " _sempai_ ".

Siempre odié que me trataran de esa forma, sin embargo -por mucho que quisiera negarlo- me hacía sentir bien.

No, nunca me consideré mejor que ustedes, y es que los veo y comprendo que de formas distintas ustedes son mejores y más fuertes que yo. ¿Habilidad? ¿Destreza? En mí no lo veo. Siempre fui una persona insegura por mucho que aparentara lo contrario, mis miedos eran muchos y quizás eran esos mismos temores el motor principal que me llevaba a intentar superarme.

 _Sempai_ … La simple palabra me causa gracia, me incomoda y me lleva a negar con la cabeza. He aprendido tanto de ustedes en éste tiempo -no sólo de los dos, de todos- que me resulta muy penoso oír el sempai y caer en la cuenta de que es a mí a quien llaman así.

Ahora los veo y me siento como el padre orgulloso que ve a su retoño hecho todo un hombre, porque no hay duda al respecto: han llegado lejos, muy lejos. Y no fue gracias a mí, pese a lo mucho que se empecinen en seguir llamándome sempai y en agradecerme mi austera forma de " _instruirlos_ ".

Y lo que aprendí de ustedes no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con la destreza en el campo de batalla, ni con la capacidad para entablar una relación con la zampakutou de uno, ni con nada de eso que te hace un shinigami. Aprendí de ustedes a no temerle a mis miedos, por muy irónico que suene; a valorar lo importante que es disfrutar de los pequeños momentos, como estos, en compañía de amigos; pero por sobre todo, aprendí a aceptarme como soy: distante, serio y aburrido.

Todos tenemos motivos muy personales para ser lo que somos (shinigamis) y es eso mismo lo que nos une. Al menos es lo que pensaría más de uno, no obstante nosotros tres sabemos que hay mucho más detrás de ese pretexto.

Miro el contenido de mi vaso, ajeno a la plática que están manteniendo y luego observo el panorama a mí alrededor, en silencio, como siempre. De nuevo llego a la conclusión de que ustedes no tienen nada que aprender de mí, que soy yo el que todavía tiene mucho por aprender de ustedes…

Nunca se los dije, pero esas noches, noches que son muy nuestras, en donde nos emborrachamos y compartimos pensamientos, me enseñan a ser ese tipo que no puedo ser. Me enseñan a reír, de mí mismo, de mis defectos y de mis miedos.

Me instruyeron, ustedes dos; inocentes y ajenos al detalle, lograron hallar en mí un costado que nunca antes le mostraba a las personas. Fui yo, fui sincero. Pueden echarle la culpa al alcohol, a la confianza que les tenía después de tantos años, pero no… yo lo sabía, yo los contemplaba con admiración.

El Hisagi austero, casi hortera, que simulaba entereza detrás de una falsa máscara de seriedad, dejaba paso al más sencillo, a ese que no era _sempai_ , a ese que era un igual.

Y me siguen llamando _sempai_.

Pero no fue sino hasta esa noche, sobre la cual nunca más volvimos a mencionar -como si de un pacto implícito se tratara- que lo comprendí. Siempre valoré la amistad, desde ese día en el que el hollow puso en peligro a los que yo consideraba amigos en su momento, supe que pondría la amistad por encima de todo.

Nadie sabe, ni siquiera alcanza a sospechar o vislumbrar, lo que simboliza para alguien como yo tener a una persona a la que considerar amigo. Sobre todo cuando no se tiene familia ni sostén principal, ni una persona en la que apoyarse. Creen que en mi falsa magnificencia me apoyo en mi mismo, que creo en mí y que de ahí nace mi fortaleza, pero es de ustedes (y de mis miedos).

De cierta forma siento que los uso.

Esa noche Renji llegó con dos botellas de sake y supe, en ese mismo instante, que mi hígado me lo recriminaría al otro día. Sonreí porque los veía discutir y no podía evitar transportarme al pasado; siento que de algún modo esa rivalidad entre ustedes no desapareció del todo… aunque debería decir "rivalidad por parte de Renji", el afán de superación que siempre lo caracterizó. Kira siempre fue el más humilde, el más sencillo, incluso pese a la descendencia noble, que se ve no sólo en el brillo de sus ojos si no en toda su postura.

Comenzamos a beber y a platicar, recuerdo que Renji dijo algo respecto al origen del sake, yo lo miré con indiferencia, no le veía lo especial o distinto.

—¿Qué tiene? —musité encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste Abarai? Ciertamente es delicioso.

—Pero claro —exclamó, ofendido por mi comentario, para luego responder al de Kira—, Byakuya Kuchiki no tendría en su poder cualquier clase de sake, uno de baja categoría.

Escupí todo el contenido. Si mal no entendía, le había saqueado a su propio capitán, que no era otro más que el emblemático Kuchiki Byakuya. Lo miré con azoro, de la misma forma en la que Kira se le quedó mirando, pero fue él quien prorrumpió:

—¡Abarai! ¿Quieres que nos mate a los tres? Ve a dejarlo donde lo encontraste. —Tomó una botella y la empujó contra el pecho de Renji.

Yo estallé en carcajadas, ya habíamos acabado con media botella de ese sake. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, aunque entendía el punto de Kira.

—No pasará nada —negó con una sonrisa—, no bebe nunca, tiene estas botellas hace décadas.

Me contuve, para luego seguir tomando, ¿qué más daba? Kira tampoco resistió por mucho tiempo más su postura y enseguida arrojó todo por la borda y continúo adelante. En tres cuartos de hora tuve que reconocer que el sake en verdad era bueno, no solía emborracharme con tan poco, ni mucho menos Kira (Renji es el más flojo de nosotros tres). Lo sé, porque a partir de ahí, todo lo que guardo en mi mente son recuerdos difusos, pero las sensaciones, tan intensas, parecen haberse quedado grabadas en la piel.

¿Cómo fue que terminamos desnudos? Nunca sabíamos cómo, cuando, por qué ni dónde, pero de alguna extraña manera terminábamos así, en mera ropa interior. A mí el sake me da calor, más en verano (lógico), no sé qué motivos habrán tenido ustedes dos, será que se ven motivados por mí, ya que siempre soy el primero en empezar a desvestirse.

Me miraban, pero lo hacían como siempre. Me hablaban, pero no lograba entender del todo la conversación. Me tocaban, pero yo no supe en qué momento pasamos del toque afable, de amistad, a uno más íntimo.

Arguyo hoy, pasado el tiempo, que tarde o temprano eso iba a ocurrir. Siempre terminábamos hablando de mujeres, a veces tratábamos de no mencionar a las susodichas, pero esa noche pareció ser día de revelaciones. Sólo recuerdo que Renji mencionó a Rukia y que Kira a Momo, yo dije algo de las tetas de Matsumoto que causó gracia general (incluyéndome), pero no recuerdo qué, puntualmente.

Luego terminamos hablando del pasado, siempre en algún momento recordábamos viejas épocas, es tan fácil hacerlo cuando se está borracho; agradecer, reclamar y pedir perdones resulta ser más sencillo en ese estado vertiginoso.

Sentí la cercanía de los dos, el calor, uno muy particular que me envolvía y de repente el pelo de Renji me pareció estar llamándome. Lo toqué, porque me urgía hacerlo, como si mi mano hubiera cobrado vida propia, luego fueron los tatuajes, gesto que motivó a Renji a hacer lo mismo con el mío, mencionándome algo respecto al sesenta y nueve. Kira entonces se quejó, no sé de qué, creo que de dejarlo de lado " _como siempre_ ", eso sí recuerdo que dijo, porque me resultó tierno.

Escuché un _sempai_ susurrado en mi oído, sabía que provenía de Kira, esa voz tan especial era la de él, giré mi rostro encontrándome con sus labios, luego era Renji y más tarde volvía a ser Kira. Mis manos… no sé por qué recuerdo tan nítidamente mis manos recorriendo la piel de Abarai y enredándose después en los rubios cabellos de Kira.

Gemidos.

Ustedes dos gemían y yo comencé a hacerlo, hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… No me asusté, en verdad sentí en ese instante que lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba bien, que se _sentía_ bien y, que por ser ustedes dos, era único. Porque no lo haría de esa forma con otras personas, Oh, no, arriesgarme a no caminar por tres días. No sé quién de los dos fue, algo me dice que Renji, porque recuerdo a Izuru comentando algo respecto a lo " _enorme_ " que tenía el miembro y haciendo la comparación con el bankai del susodicho, también recuerdo la sonrisa de Abarai, de medio lado, socarrona y autosuficiente.

Sí fue él, las pagó esa noche, porque sí tengo fresco en mi mente el estar meciéndome sobre Renji, inclemente, los dedos aferrándose a mi cadera y la suplica en mi oído: " _Despacio… despacio sempai_ ".

Luego la locura, el orgasmo, la infinita sensación de estar cayendo en picada desde la cumbre más alta, toda la adrenalina y el aroma tan característico, la textura y el sabor del semen. No sólo podía olerlo, podía saborear la semilla de ambos, de los tres.

Fue demencial, fue liberador y fue muy nuestro. No me arrepiento, aunque ustedes dos hagan de cuenta que no pasó nada, yo no guardo arrepentimientos ni vacilaciones. Me di cuenta esa noche de que los amaba, no en el sentido estúpido en el que suelen amar los humanos, los adoraba como un fiel reverencia a su Dios. Sé que este pensamiento podría sonarle extraño a más de uno, pero mi admiración por ustedes creció aun más desde entonces, porque de nuevo volvían a enseñarme la importancia de los pequeños momentos.

Vuelvo en mí, para reparar en un Iba recién llegado sentándose junto a Ikkaku en uno de los almohadones, el mozo que trae la botella de sake más cara y Kira preguntándole a Renji si esa era la marca que buscaba, luego, probándolo.

—Creo que sí —cavila no muy convencido.

—Es dulce —indica Kira tratando de animarlo, si mal no recordaba nos había resultado dulce.

—Si no repongo esa botella antes de mañana, soy hombre muerto —observa el contenido de su taza y, como si recordara de golpe que yo estaba allí, me dice—: Sempai ¿le parece que es éste?

Una escueta sonrisa, muy interna se instala en mí, intuyo que me habla por la simple razón de que me encuentro muy taciturno, más callado de lo habitual, algo común en mí cuando hay mucha gente. Observo el contenido de mi taza que recientemente me había servido Kira y la sonrisa en mis labios se hace nítida.

—Sí. Sabe a nosotros —digo causando la perplejidad en todos menos en ustedes dos.

Sin dudas es el mismo sake, porque hay detalles de esa noche que nunca voy a olvidar, como el sabor del licor en sus pieles, el aroma embriagador a hombre y la sensación gratificante de sentir que los tres éramos uno y que en ese momento no había un nosotros.

Renji silencia, con una mueca muy particular en los labios y asiente; y puedo ver en Kira la misma mirada cómplice que seguro le dedico a los dos.

 

**FIN**


End file.
